Love Never Dies
by GirlOnFireElena
Summary: Love is the only thing that gets in our way. Always. Sam is on a honeymoon with Ruby, and Dean is hunting vampires all alone. He meets Elena. She is a vampire, only Dean doesn't know that. Read this to see what will happen when he discovers Elena's little secret. You won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's perspective**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened again. I had the same dream last night. Mom and Dad were in it, of course. It was happening all over again—their deaths. Will it ever get any better? Will it be easier after a certain time, or will I always feel that hole inside of me? I don't feel like I can ever live a normal life. Not like this. Not now. Yesterday, I felt like Damon was trying to propose me for marriage. Now, I'm not sure. He always changes mood. Sometimes he's a sweet, romantic guy, sometimes he just doesn't give a crap, or doesn't look like he gives a crap about me. _

Elena was writing her diary in the town's Grill, sitting at a table, alone. She was all quiet, in her world, until someone interrupted her.

"Hi," said a grave, attractive male voice. When Elena looked up, her heart sank. Her eyes widened, but she tried to keep a normal look.  
_So freaking hot!, _Elena thought.  
She gazed in his eyes. The stranger's eyes were bright, emerald-green. He had light brown hair and cute freckles on his cheeks. He had a slight trim of beard, but not too much. His face was just flawless. There wasn't a single zit on it. His skin color was perfect. His smile was unbelievably attractive. He looked about her age, or in the twenties max. Though, Elena could smell that the man was a human.  
He didn't look from here either. She had never met such a beautiful man in her life. But the man was an American. She could tell it from his face, and from his accent when he said "Hi". He was incredibly well-built (not too much), and skinny.  
She blinked herself out of her daydreaming and looked up at him. "H—Hi..." she smiled at the stranger, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Mind if I sit down?" the mysterious guy asked her. He didn't wear one of those attractive smiles guys wore when they wanted girls in their beds. He wore a sweet and kind smile.

"Uh, no, not at all."

Elena looked up in his eyes. He sat down and reached in his inside-jacket pocket. Elena was starting to wonder what he wanted, because at first, she thought he was just a guy trying to flirt. Of course, _she _was taken by the one and only Damon Salvatore...

"I'm special agent Winchester," he took out a badge out.  
That was _ not _what Elena expected. FBI?

"You're FBI?" Elena asked, trying to hide her shock.  
He chuckled, and nodded. Elena realized she still had her diary opened on the table, which contained some private, confidential stuff that would make her go to prison, and the fact she was a vampire, so she closed it, and dumped it in her bag.

"I'm here for the, uh, animal attack."

That was such a coincidence.

They knew? FBI _knew_?

She still remembered when she sank her fangs in that poor Leah. She felt bad, talking to the FBI about a crime _she_ committed. And of course, they didn't know the truth.

"Leah Fell. Did you know her?" the agent asked Elena.

"Well, uh, it's a small town, you know, so we crossed paths here and there a couple of times, but she wasn't someone I was close to. I knew her by name."  
But it was true—Leah Fell wasn't someone Elena personally knew.  
The attractive man was writing things down on a notepad.

"She was a founder's child, right?" he asked.

"Yes. The Fells are a rich founder family, sir." Elena answered him.

"Call me Dean," the green-eyed stranger said. His tone seemed flirtatious, but Elena wasn't sure.

"All right...Dean" Elena giggled.

He flashed her a smile, and looked down to his notepad. He was about to say something, just when things became heated up, but someone from behind her interrupted the discussion.

_Great timing_, Elena thought sarcastically. She turned around, curious to know who the interrupter was.

_Shit_. Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean's perspective**

* * *

A man was standing behind the cute girl. He had ice-blue eyes and a really, _really_ pale skin. He had dark black hair and a half-full bottle of bourbon in his hands. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

"Hey, there," said the man with a smirk.

"Hey! Damon!" the cute girl answered to him. She seemed slightly nervous, but not so much. She was smiling widely.

_So the guy was named Damon_, Dean thought.

"Elena. Didn't expect you to be here." 'Damon' said.

"Yes, but I came to eat. I thought you were with..." Elena said. She looked as though she was about to say a tabooed word. "with...your brother."

"Stefan's with Caroline," Damon responded quickly.

_So Elena is the cute brunette, Damon is her boyfriend, probably, and Stefan is Damon's brother? That seems complicated, _Dean thought_, Caroline must be 'Stefan's girlfriend or something like that. _

Dean looked at both of them in silence.

"This is special agent Winchester." Elena said as though she didn't know Dean's first name. She probably didn't want Damon to know they were flirting. "He came here f-for the animal attack."

Elena's voice was shaky and stressed.

Damon and Elena looked as though they were talking with secret signs. It was like Elena was trying to make Damon understand something without Dean noticing she was.

"Animal attack, huh?" Damon said, raising an eyebrow, totally comfortable with the situation.

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"Well then, why are the _FBI_ on an animal attack?"

"We think it might have been something else." Dean replied to Damon's rudeness, without even blinking. Damon seemed to know more. He might have been the one to attack. He looked like a vampire...but why would a _vampire_ be out in the open at that time of the day? It was impossible. Sunshine hurts their skins.

"So, you guys think it's a murder?" Damon said, with a provocking tone. He stepped forward, smirking slightly. Dean tilted his head. The guy really _was_ rude. To talk to a FBI agent like that, nobody dared to.

"We're not sure, yet," Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Elena looked really scared. She bit her lower lip nervously.

"It was a pleasure meeting you... Elena, right?" Dean looked as though he hadn't noticed Elena's nervousness. He had to ignore it. He'd figure things out later. Right now, he had to go back to the motel and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a different day. Maybe then, he'd figure out which one was the vampire that had killed Leah Fell.

Elena just responded with a sort of half nod, hiding her face in her hands.

"What a beautiful name." Dean smiled. "Why are you sad, Elena? I thought Leah Fell wasn't so close to you."

"She wasn't...but still. People d-die...everyday. I don't want to live here anymore. It's not like it used to be."

Wow. Elena really was a really good actress. She could fake it all, really well. Of course, Dean was a professional. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was faking it. But he couldn't believe that _she_ was the killer. Maybe she was nervous because Damon had hurt Leah but she couldn't have. Dean didn't know why he was protecting her, but he just knew it wasn't her.

"I know what you mean," He nodded, smiling. He shook Elena's hand and then stood up. He walked out of the Grill.

Damon was probably the vampire. Elena was his girlfriend and that was it. Elena had nothing to do with the attack.

He walked in his motel room and laid on his back on the bed.

He thought about the girl from the Grill. She was so beautiful. She was perfect... he didn't know if she thought about him, too, but he couldn't stop thinking about her from that moment he walked in the Grill. She was special, in some weird way, she was.

* * *

**Okay, so I started writing this about two weeks ago. I'm not sure if it's good so please post your reviews and tell me what you think of it. Tell me if there's something wrong, or if you think I should add something. If you have any ideas, share them with me. I'm always open for suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's perspective**

* * *

Elena Gilbert was running down the street, listening to old Lady Gaga songs on her iPod. At this time of the day—about five A.M—nobody was outside. Especially since it was freezing cold outside. It was nearly below zero.  
Her heart was pounding as she was running, concentrating on _not_ falling or tripping to the ground. She was thinking of the cute guy from a few days back. The FBI agent she had seen in the bar. He was attractive—she wondered if he was still here, or if he had left.

_I hope he's still here_, Elena thought. She didn't know why she was _that_ attracted to him. Of course, she knew that Damon and her were still together, so she couldn't... well, anyway... who would know?

A smirk appeared on her face. She tried to stay focused, in case that anyone would cross paths with her and accidentally bump into her. She eventually got lost in her thoughts, anyway. She bumped into someone and looked up. She was about to apologize for her clumsiness when she remembered she recognized the guy.

_It was Dean_.

Her mouth fell open. "Oh—Hi...Dean?"

The man was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a green vest, and Vans. "Hey! Elena, right?" he raised an eyebrow.

She took her earbuds off by politeness. "Yeah–but... I mean... What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk," Dean answered, smiling.

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you liking it, here?"

"Well, it's a small town. I think I might like it here." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Probably, yeah." He nodded.

"But what about your job?" she raised an eyebrow. The guy was so mysterious. She wanted to know more about him. He seemed interesting, too. He looked like he'd seen a lot of things in his life, and lost a lot of people close to him, and was just acting out.

"I think I'm going to quit. It's taking too much of my free time. " Dean revealed.

"I understand..." Elena nodded. "But it's a tough move."

"Yeah, it is. How about you?" Dean asked, crossing his arms on his chest. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Elena nodded. Was she? Was she _ever_ fine?

"You know, last time, when we met... there was that dude..." Dean started. "What was his name again? Damon?"

"Yes, Damon," Elena nodded.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Dean asked, tilting his head.

_Damn. What am I going to answer to that, now?_ Elena thought.

"Uh, no. Damon's my friend." Elena lied.

Dean nodded. "Would you want to have a drink with me? I mean, after your jogging, of course..." Dean asked, biting his lower lip.

"Of course! When?" Elena asked him.

"Maybe in the afternoon? Like, 5 P.M?" Dean suggested.

Elena answered with a simple nod. Maybe she needed that. But she would rather not have to take a drink with him at the Grill. Damon would interrupt them again. "We could go to that bar, over there." Elena pointed to her right. "It's called Vibe." She smiled.

"Sure. So see you later, then." He smirked.

She waved at him, and put her earbuds back on. And then she started jogging back to her house.

She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips. Dean had asked her out. He didn't even know her much, but he still asked her on a date. Of course, Elena was happy. She could stare into those pretty green eyes until the day she dies—if that would ever happen—but it was still strange. Damon was her boyfriend. Why did she want to go on a date with some other guy? Maybe Damon had been a little strange these last days, but still. Elena wasn't the type to cheat. She had cheated on Stefan before, of course. She had kissed Damon while she was in a relation with his brother Stefan. But it wasn't like she was cheating, right? She was just going to a bar with a guy. An _FBI agent. _Nothing _wrong_ would happen. Nothing she could regret. As long as she was with Damon, she wouldn't be unfaithful to him. She loved him. No matter what would happen, she'd always love him.

* * *

**Hey, so that's it for the third chapter... I was in a rush to finish it before my birthday—it's in a few days—and I wanted to post it as quick as possible. Thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions, I'll take them in note. Please keep reviewing, and tell me what you think of this new chapter. Don't feel shy to tell me if there's anything I'm doing wrong, so that I could improve it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean's perspective**

* * *

Dean was sitting on a bar stool in the Vibe bar, waiting for his date to come. He took a sip of his drink, humming and looking around to see if Elena would ever show up. Maybe she didn't want to come, after all. Maybe she _was_ dating Damon. Or, maybe Elena was just playing him around like a doll. Making fun of him. Making him wait, for instance.

All these thoughts disappeared from his head, because he saw Elena coming in the bar. She had a very simple black and white dress, and was wearing a ring. Was it possible for it to be her wedding ring? Probably not. The girl looked really young. And if she _was _married, why would she come here with Dean?

Elena had a smile on her lips. It was an honest smile. She really looked excited. Why had Dean doubted her? She would never had played him around, right?

"You made it," Dean said, checking her out.

"Sorry I'm late," Elena apologized. "I ran in a friend."

"That explains it all," Dean chuckled. "What do you want to drink?"

"Vodka would be fine," She nodded and sat down next to him. Dean ordered two glasses of vodka, and then turned to Elena. "So, how was your jogging?"

"It was fine. Just a bit cold, but I'm used to it." Elena answered.

"Do you like it here? In Mystic Falls?" Dean questioned her.

"It's a nice town." Elena said as a reply. She didn't seem sincere. She was probably lying. Dean could _feel _it.

"Do you have any siblings?" Dean asked her, thinking about Sam for a moment.

"Yes. I have a little brother named Jeremy." She was smiling, looking in his eyes. "What about you, Dean?" She tilted her head to the left, curiously.

"I have a little brother, too. His name's Sam. He is...he was pretty much the only thing I had."

"He was? What happened to him?" Elena frowned, concerned about Dean's life.

"He's all right... but he left. He's on a honeymoon. He's married. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it... He was all I had. Now I have nothing." Dean explained to her. But why was he telling her anything? Was he starting to trust her? It was nonsense.

Elena moved her hand to his. "I'm here for you, you're not all alone." She looked down, smiling to herself. "If you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me. Remember that."

He looked at their hands. He intertwined their fingers. He wasn't sure of what he was feeling—but Elena was right. He should talk to someone about it. If it wasn't her, it was no one. And it was usually to _Sam_ Dean was talking about these things. But now, Sam was _gone_. He left him alone. Now, he wasn't alone. Elena was here for him. He smiled at the idea of them being a thing. It was so stupid, yet he thought he already felt something for her. Actually, he was _sure_.

He looked back up in her hazel brown eyes with his own catlike green eyes. She was blushing. He knew what he felt for her was strong. He knew he was in love with her. He was from the moment he saw her. He could even admit that what he felt was even _stronger_ than what he felt for Lisa. Lisa was just...some chick he'd used while his brother was supposedly in hell. Lisa was a girl he had slept with years back. Elena was something more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's perspective**

* * *

Elena was staring in Dean's amazing green eyes. They were just stunning. Her heart was beating faster and faster, and her mind was rushing. All the millions possibilities of how the night could end passed through her mind. She smiled at him, but then looked down. It was wrong. Maybe Damon wasn't there much for her, but still. They were _still_ together. And it meant a lot to her. Damon never cheated on her. He was faithful to her. So she should return the favor. She shook her head, swallowing thickly. Dean looked startled.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, removing his hand.

"Nothing... it's just... you know when you asked me if Damon was my boyfriend?" Elena said. "Well, he was. He _is_. I should return to him, actually. We were supposed to spend the night together."

"Oh, I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean, you said you were... and I thought..." Dean blinked, confusedly.

"It's fine. It was nice meeting you. Sorry." Elena stood up and walked away, and then out of the bar. She put her hands in her pocket, exhaling in the freezing night air.

She knew she had been kind of rough on Dean, but it was the only way to leave and face reality. She couldn't live in a dream world. Elena knew that Dean and her couldn't be together—she was a vampire. When he would have learned about her, he would have freaked. But yet, it seemed like she still loved him. They were soul mates, probably. It was kind of the only solution here.

She reached the Salvatore boardinghouse and stepped in. "Hello?" she called, expecting an answer.

She turned around and saw Stefan. "Hi," he said. "Where were you?"

These few days, Stefan and her hadn't been the bestest friends. She had cheated on him, and then announced to break up with him for his brother, Damon. It was probably a rough time for him. But he was looking as though he was dealing with it. That, Elena didn't know for sure.

"I was out," she said. She knew that he was being a jerk to her, so she thought about returning the favor.

"Damon's gone, too. I have no idea where. He told me he would leave for the day, and come back during the night," Stefan told her, not daring to look in her eyes. Since they had broken up, they didn't even want to look at each other. They were scared.

"Well, I guess that leaves us alone," Elena dropped her bag on the floor and walked to the living room. There, she sat down on the couch, staring in the fire. The fact of being rude to Dean made her feel bad.

Stefan looked down at her, and unexpectedly sat next to her, crossing his arms. "Are you two okay? I've noticed you don't spend much time together."

"You did? It's a surprise to see our relationship concerns _you_," Elena bitched.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that. You know I care about Damon. And I still care about you, after all."

"Do you? Why have you been acting like that, then?" Elena asked, turning to him.

Stefan, of course, didn't answer. He just looked away, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Look, I know you hate me for choosing Damon. But I made my decision. It's a choice I made. I was hoping we could get along. Like we used to, you know..." She smiled up at him. "I want us to be friends, Stefan."

"I'm not sure if I _can, _Elena. I'm still in love with you. It's even hard to look at you, right now."

"But—but... _Stefan_. Me and Damon are going to be together forever...and—I mean, you can't just ignore me!" Elena looked at Stefan. She was sure Damon and her wouldn't stay together until the end of time, but still. It was no reason for Stefan to ignore her like that. He could be her stepbrother. He _had_ to care, right?

"Relationships never last," Stefan said with a rude voice. He stood up and walked away. Elena felt hurt. Betrayed. Lost.

She blinked, and took a deep breath, restraining herself from crying. She couldn't cry. It would mean she felt weak. Weakness wasn't good. But she was weak, after all. She couldn't deny that. Stefan had broken their friendship. Of course, it was obvious they had never been friends, but she was _hoping_ he could understand. He could be friends with her. But he was too heartbroken to do that. Elena understood that, but why did he say that relationships never lasted? It was like he was _threatening_ their relationship.

Stefan wouldn't do that, would he?

* * *

**Hey, so this was kind of a long chapter compared to the other ones, but I'm planning on some suspense in the few chapters. Things will get pretty heated up. Keep on reading to see what will happen next. I might be posting the next chapter tomorrow, I'm not sure yet. It depends on the quantity of homework I have...  
Don't forget to post your lovely reviews and suggestions for the next chapters. If you have ideas for plots, you can also tell me. I love you all and I wish you happy holidays! :) Merry Christmas.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dean's perspective**

* * *

Dean's mind flooded. Why had Elena ran like that? She had just given up on him. Just like that. And what on earth was he _doing_? He wasn't supposed to act like that.

With his hunter career and all, being attached to someone like that was a burden. Maybe it was better like that, anyway. Elena and him could _never_ be together together. Here and there, he would have fun with a girl. But it was nothing more. Being in a relation was something serious. He couldn't quit everything just for _one_ person. The world needed him.

But then, he thought about Sam. Why? Why did Sam get to have his life back? Now, he was happily married to Ruby. And there Dean was, ridiculously doing the family business alone. It wasn't much family business when the whole family was gone, right?

And plus, Sam had quit the family business loads of times. Dean had never betrayed it once.

Should he quit it? Why did he plan on staying _here_ after all? It wasn't because of the murders, that's for sure. It was because of Elena. Because of the life he wanted to lead with her.

All the possibilities. He _wanted_ her. He _loved_ her. He wouldn't give up on her just like that.

"Are you finished, sir?" The bartender asked, pointing at the half-full glass.

_Sir. The girl called me sir, _Dean thought. He was scared of getting older, having wrinkles.

Did he look that old? He sighed, looking at his reflection in the window. "Yeah, I'm done," Dean grabbed his coat and stood up.  
He walked to the Chevy Impala that was parked behind the Vibe bar. He opened the door and got in, pissed off. He wouldn't give up on Elena. Even if she _had_ a boyfriend. He didn't care.

He drove until he reached the Falls Motel sign. He parked the car and walked out, and then tried to find the room 108.

He walked in his motel room and threw his car keys on the bed, and then he sat on the couch and opened the laptop. Maybe he could wait another day.

He started searching for more local murders around Mystic Falls—or _in_ Mystic Falls, but there were none. It didn't make any sense... if vampires had killed Leah Fell, why would the attack stop _now_?

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't know what to write there. Actually, I already wrote the seventh and eight chapters and I was planning on making them the fifth and sixth, but things changed. This happened. This chapter was kind of useless... but I wanted to make it equal. Each time it's Elena's perspective, it's also Dean's, too.  
Let me know what you think. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Elena's perspective**

* * *

_Is it normal?_, Elena thought, _I just met him. And yet I feel like I've known him for years. He is special, unlike any other guy I've ever met. Even... _him_. Even Stefan. _

Elena turned around in the kingsized bed, and to her big surprise, Damon was lying next to her. She thought he was gone for the night, too. He was sleeping quietly, moaning slightly in his sleep. She was wondering what the hell he was dreaming about.  
She frowned, thinking about Dean. What she had said was probably something she would regret for a long time. Dean had been so...sweet with her. Although she was pretty sure he'd lied to her when he'd said he was an FBI special agent. It was impossible.  
She stared at Damon's face for a while. It was like she had totally forgotten that she had a boyfriend—he was _always_ gone. The only times she'd see Damon would be when she'd wake up in the middle of the night, just like this, or sometimes when she was writing her diary at the Grill on weekends. The worst part was that Elena didn't even _know_ where Damon was going—or what he was doing.

It looked as though two ice-blue light bulbs reflected in the night. It was Damon's eyes, obviously. She smiled. His eyes were so gorgeous.

"Hey." Elena heard him say in a weary voice. It sounded like he had been fighting all day.

"Hello..." Elena replied to him, looking in his eyes and taking his hands. She stroke them, gently.

There was a sad expression on her face. Only someone who knew her well enough would have guessed it.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Damon asked her in a concern voice.

"Yes. Just a bad dream, that's all," she lied. Of course, she was probably the worst liar in the universe, but she knew he wouldn't ask. If she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push. It was Elena's choice if she didn't want to share things with him. If she would be ready, he'd have listened to what she was worried about.

"He bent close to her, and then kissed her lips passionately. He leaned back in his pillow and closed his eyes, and then his effervescent eyes disappeared in the darkness. She sighed, and closed her eyes as well, trying to sleep. She didn't manage to fall asleep, but she didn't mind. She had so much things to think about, now. Stefan, Damon...now Dean...

She stared at the ceiling, deep in her thoughts.

The next morning, she turned in the bed, expecting Damon to be there, but he wasn't.

_As usual_.

She sat up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked around in the bedroom, pissed that Damon left without even saying_ goodbye_.  
She rolled her eyes, standing up in only her pink lace underwear. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it, looking around. It was hard to find what you were looking for. There were way too much clothes in there. And plus, it was only _Elena_'s clothes. Damon had plenty, he had probably collected all of them through the years. She found what she was looking for—she slipped a bathing robe on her bare skin and walked out of the enormous bedroom, leaving the wardrobe door opened. She walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. She opened the water of the shower, dropping the robe and her underwear off. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped in as if she was taking a huge risk and then found out that the water was perfect and hot.  
The water spread on her cold naked body and on her hair. The feeling was overwhelming her.

When she finished taking her shower—which means about forty to fifty minutes—she wrapped a towel around herself and her hair in a wet fishbone braid.  
She put a pair of skinny jeans and a white Abercrombie shirt on top. She put very light makeup on, and Chanel No.5.  
She checked her phone, biting on her lip. No missed calls, only one new message.

From _Dean_, she read.  
She tapped her finger over the message alert, curious to read it.

_Hey Elena, we need to talk. Please meet me at Wickery Bridge as soon as possible. It's important. _

She looked at the digital clock on her left. _11 A.M_, it said. She shoved her phone in her back pocket and walked down the stairs, looking around. Stefan was not home, she noticed.

She opened the front door and walked out, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

Seconds later, she was on the bridge. Perks of being a vampire. She looked around, furrowing her brow. Dean wasn't there. She couldn't _hear_ anyone's breathing and heart beating. Was he playing with her? Was he on some kind of dare, or joke? Did someone get hold of his phone and sent her a text to mess around with her? Probably not.

Maybe Dean was in trouble. Maybe he had found something important. Something confidential. Maybe someone kidnapped him because of that.

Moments later, something hard hit the back of her neck. It was really really painful. The next thing she knew, she was collapsing and hitting her head on the ground.

At that moment, Elena knew _exactly_ what was going on.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit longer, but I needed to put that much. My friend told me I didn't put enough details in the story. Tell me if you like it better like that, or you think it's too much detailed. Anyway, I wrote this while I was in my history class. I didn't have anything else to do, so I hope you like this, because I have a bunch of ideas for the following chapters. Suggestions are always welcome, of course. Feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean's perspective**

* * *

Dean was driving towards the motel. He had just knocked Elena out with a bat—surely she would wake up sooner or later—but it could keep her down for an hour or so. The only thing he was scared of was that Elena would wake up while he was driving and attack him from behind. That was why he was speeding as fast as he could. He took his phone out, a hand on the steering wheel. He scrolled down his contacts, and paused at _Sam_. He ran his finger over the name, and put the phone to his ear, pleading for Sam to answer the phone.  
It felt like he was waiting since forever, the stress overwhelming him. "Come on, Sammy!" he muttered to himself. A few seconds later, he heard his brother's voice. _Thank God_, Dean thought.

"Dean? Are you in trouble?" Sam asked, knowing that if Dean was calling, there was probably something wrong. Especially when the last thing he had said to him was "Don't you ever dare talk to me again."  
Sam was on a honeymoon in the Maldives with Ruby, and he hadn't called _or_ Skyped Dean, because they had gotten into a huge fight the night before Sam's departure. But now, he had no choice—Dean was his brother, after all, and if he was in trouble he _would_ help, even if he didn't want to.

"No—I mean, yes, but... look, Sammy, I just wanted to say goodbye. If anything bad happened to me, just know that I'm sorry, okay? Don't—," Dean started, but Sam cut, "Dean? Where are you?"

"Way out of your reach, Sam," Dean answered. "It doesn't matter, I'm just on some stupid vampire hunt. I should have never came here in the first place. I knew there was something off, but... _this_. This is bad."

"What is?" Sam asked quickly, sounding concerned and stressed.

"It's nothing, please, don't worry about it—," Dean bit his lower lip, trying to concentrate on the road, and on what Sam was answering him at the same time.

"Dean, _where the hell are you?" _Sam insisted. Dean could hear Ruby's voice in the background, saying something like "_What's going on?_"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." Dean blurted out.

"All right," Sam said before hanging up on him.

"No? Sammy? Wait!" Dean said once the call ended. "Damn it!" he threw the phone on the passenger seat forcefully.

Sam was on a _honeymoon_. He wasn't supposed to come here, and risk his life, he had a wife! Okay, fine, maybe Dean was angry at him, but he wouldn't want him to come! Why the hell did he say his location? Sam would have tracked him down anyway. This just made the job easier for him.

* * *

**Okay, so this part wasn't meant to be like this, but I changed it because I realized it made no sense at all. Next chapter, it will be SAM's point of view, and it will be actually quite awesome and better than what I had in mind before. I think this is going to something more than I expected. I wouldn't imagine to make that much chapters, actually. Keep on writing me reviews and help me improve the story. If you want to write a negative review, I don't mind, but you have to justify it. Thanks to you all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's perspective**

* * *

Sam hung up on Dean and turned to his wife Ruby.

"Dean's in trouble," Sam said.

Ruby touched his hand in concern. "What happened to him?" Sam could sense that she was tense.

"He went hunting on his own, right after I told him _not_ to. He said he was in some town called Mystic Falls or whatever, hunting vamps." Sam explained, while he was writing the town's name down on a Post-It. He turned away and started throwing clothes in backpacks.

"Woa, hold on. You can't just _leave_, like that..." Ruby said, walking in front of him and putting a hand on his chest. Sam bit his lip, looking down at her—since he was so tall, he had to bend down every time he wanted to look in her eyes.

"Look," Sam started. "I know this sucks, but Dean's my brother. If he gets himself in trouble, I've got to be there for him. Even if that means leaving you here. I just have to check the place out, you know. I'll be back before you know it."

Ruby shook her head. "If you're leaving, I'm coming with you."

She crossed her arms over her chest with a malicious smirk. Sam looked at her, and it was obvious she wouldn't give up easily.

"Ruby..." Sam sighed.

"Forget it, Sam! I'm not staying here, hoping that you'll be okay! No, you know I can't do that! I'm coming with you!" She insisted. She looked up at Sam, nervous.

"No, Ruby. I won't let you do that." Sam shook his head. Maybe she wasn't going to give up, but he wasn't going to, either. And Sam's stubbornness was worse than anyone else's.

"Why the hell _not_?" Ruby tilted her head curiously.

"Well, 'cause everybody I care about gets hurt! I won't let that happen again, not to you," Sam shook his head, thinking of Jess. Everything had been perfect—and all of the sudden, his life span around. He hadn't told Jessica—he hadn't warned her about the demon that would come for her. It had always been his fault. For Mom, for Jessica, for everyone.

"That's not true, Sam, you know it isn't."

"Yes, it is! It happened to nearly everyone I _know_! It's like I've got a curse or something."

Sam closed his eyes, and felt Ruby's lips brushing on his. He kissed her back, slowly and deeply.

"Hey, Sam." Ruby looked in his eyes. "It won't happen. I know how to protect myself," she cupped his face with her cold hands, smirking. "Let me come with you. I'll help you. You can't go alone. What if Dean's gravely hurt, and he needs backup, huh? What if _you_ need backup? You won't regret it."

He sighed. Ruby _did_ have a point. He wondered what he would do if he fails at saving his brother. He put his hand over hers, swallowing thickly. "Fine."

Ruby smiled at him. She was probably real proud of winning. Alas, the only reason Sam accepted was because he knew that Ruby would have never gave up. Hell, she would have probably even knocked him out to show him she was the one who decided. And he was all for saving Dean, even if that meant putting people he cared about in danger.

"Thanks," Ruby kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, but we should go. Like, now."


End file.
